Cancer is the leading cause of death from disease in American children over the age of one year. Recent improvements in diagnosis, evaluation and treatment are resulting in improved survival for children with Wilms' tumor, acute lymphocytic leukemia, lymphoma, and bone and soft tissue tumors, who receive optimal management. However, etiology and mechanisms are still unknown, treatment is only partly effective and often hazardous, and there are serious deficiencies in utilization of the current knowledge and techniques available for prevention, diagnosis and therapy. The purpose of this cancer is to reduce morbidity and mortality of childhood cancer through clinical research, education and improved methods of diagnosis, evaluation and treatment. It (1) serves as a pediatric component of tte Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center (WCCC), (2) collaborates with basic cancer research and clinical units of the WCCC, (3) determines pharmacokinetics of new anti-cancer drugs in children and optimal methods of using them, (4) develops further knowledge of the immune system in children with cancer and possible ways of utilizing it for understanding and treating cacner, (5) explores innovative methods of treating childhood cancer, (6) assesses more completely the infectious problems peculiar to immunosuppressed children and develops ways to prevent or control them and (7) develops cancer educational programs for physicians, basic scientists, medical students and nurses. The physical facilities consist of approximately 10,000 square feet of new research laboratories, an eight bed specialized chemotherapy inpatient unit, and an eight bed outpatient clinic, all located at Milwaukee Children's Hospital.